I'm In Love With A Stripper
by Inuyasha is mah dawg
Summary: Inuyahsa Takahashi is one of the finest and richest players in New York. On his free time him and his best friend Miroku go see the finest stripper, Kikyou, but what happens, when a new stripper named Kagome comes along. InuKag, MiroSan
1. Short Prologue

I'm in love with a stripper by Inuyasha is mah dawg

Chapter 1 (Prologue)

Inuyasha's POV

Yep, I was the definition of a player. Get girls do what I want with them, than go to the next. Players do anything they please, if you got good-looks, big houses, nice cars, and money, you'll get you some ass all day long.

But one thing players don't do is fall in love, I repeat NEVER fall in love if you're a big time player like I was.

Why, you ask, because if you fall in love our done, no more freedom. I thought that would never EVER happen to me, but it did. Yep the biggest player Inuyasha Takahashi fell in love and to think on it, it's something I'll never regret.

The girl I fell in love with didn't even want me in the start she hated me. When I said hated me HATED me, if she had the chance to kill me and send me to hell herself she would probably do it.

But other than that she was beautiful in the inside and the out nothing likes me ex lover Kinky-hoe, I mean Kikyou. The girl I fell in love with loved for what I was not what I had like the other girls I slept with. She change my life and I thank God for it.

Her name is Kagome; you would be more surprised where I meet her. At the strip club. Yes Kagome was a stripper, a fine indeed if you ask me. So what if I fell in love with a stripper, she changed my life. So here's my story how I fell in love with a stripper named Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in love with a stripper by Inuyasha is mah dawg

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, Inuyasha would hate Kikyou, and Kagome would kick some ass!

Chapter 2

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE_**SMASH!**

"Shut da hell up already!" Inuyasha shouted angrily in his bed.

"You filthy half-breed shut da fuck up and get ready for father's meeting!" his older brother Sesshomaru yelled outside of his door.

"Feh" Inuyasha replied while going to his shower. Fifteen minutes later Inuyasha came out the door in a white-tee, on it, it said 'everything is easy baby leave it up to Inu baby' in red and blue spray paint. (**A/N: Srry Lil Wayne)** with blue baggy jeans, and white air force ones. He steps out his room grab his keys and drove off in his red Mercedes-Benz.

**AT THE MEETING**

"Sorry I'm late, my alarm clock broke" Inuyasha lied to his father.

"Yes whatever son, just go sit down" his father said (**A/N: I don't know how to spell his name srry) **

"Keh" Inuyasha said while sitting down and falling asleep.

**AFTER THE MEETING**

"Yash, Yash, wake up" Miroku said

"Roku is dat you" Inuyasha said sleepily

"Naw man, its Kikyou, wake yo lazy ass up, da meeting was done about twenty minutes ago" Miroku said looking Inuyasha

"Oh, fa-real what did I miss" Inuyasha said starting to rub his amber eyes and getting ready to leave the meeting room

"Nothing much really it was very boring though, so you going to tha strip joint with me and Sango tonight" Miroku said grinning

"Hell yeah, how else am I going to see my sexy Kikyou half-naked on a pole dancing for me" Inuyasha said grinning

"Inuyasha not to bring your hopes down, but she also dancing half-naked on a pole for every damn guy she slept with including yo ass" Miroku said

"Shut da hell up Roku" Inuyasha growled

Miroku laughed at this "Sango is supposed to be meeting me out there at 9:30, she aint no pole dancer, but she sure is fine" Miroku said with a perverted grin

"Whatever pervert, lets go get ready at my crib" Inuyasha said not giving a damn what was Miroku thinking in perverted mind of his

**AT THE STRIP CLUB (10:30)**

Miroku and Inuyasha stepped out Inuyasha's car looking good.

Inuyasha was wearing black baggy jeans with a red-tee, with the word "Puppy Luv" in black ink with black and red air force ones

Miroku was wearing a brown Sean John shirt with the matching pants and white air force ones

"Ready monk" Inuyasha said looking at Miroku

"Oh shut up I'm an hour late Sango is gonna be pissed"

"Wateva, lets just go" Inuyasha replied tiredly

**IN THE PLACE **

After looking all over the place Miroku finally found Sango wearing a white mini-skirt with a white low cut jacket with a white "BeBe" shirt under it.

"Sango dearest, you look beautiful this evening, how are you doing? Miroku asked

Sango looked back at saw him she sexily over to him with a very sexy smile on her face "Miroku" she whispered in his ear "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Miroku winced at the screaming

"Woman watch da ears" Inuyasha shouted

"Sorry Yash, so wat took ya so long monk?" She said

"Just making sure I look good for my honey buns" Miroku said

"Don't ever again call me that idiotic name lecher or it won't be a very pretty site for everyone in this club to see" She threaten

"What ever do you mean Sango dearest" Miroku said innocently

"Just shut up and go sit down" She said

"You ready to see your Kinky-hoe (coughs) I mean Kikyou" Miroku crackling

"Keep trying Roku or you'll see my demon side" Inuyasha said throwing daggers at Miroku

Miroku was just laughing lightly at his joke

"Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you the strippers at the Strip Joint" the announcer said loudly.

The crowd applauded

The lights went low and "I'm in a love with a stripper (remix)" by T-pain started to play on the speakers.

_T-Pain talking_  
God damn lil' mama, you ain't heard the remix yet  
Twista, Paul Wall, Pimp C, MJG, Too $hort, come on baby

_T-Pain_  
She got the body of a goddess, everybody know that  
Super-cute face and the booty so fat  
I'm in the club dropping twenty-four stacks  
Cuz I'm in love and that's a well known fact  
Like, yeah she know what she doing  
If a nigga chillin' with a stripper then he never go back home  
She got eyes butter pecan brown can't leave it alone  
Liking the way she break it down to the flo'  
Need to get her over here show her where  
It's about to go down right now  
I'm in love with a stripper

All the strippers were dancing to the music on stage. Inuyasha was mostly looking at Kikyou.

_Twista_  
You wanna know where Twista be on fifty  
T-Pain invited me to Magic City  
I'm about to have some fun 2001, in these pocket all my e-fizzles with me  
I like the way mama get up on the table  
I like the way she pour the honey in her naval  
I like it when she smack her fatty and open it up in front of me  
I wanna touch it but I ain't able  
The one leg she can shake at the top of the pole  
Look at the laffy taffy when she pop, she roll  
I wanna get her in the bed right after they close  
When I do a video you get the popular role  
In the V.I.P. they get a lil' lap dance  
Come and grind on the willy of a black man  
In my ear tellin' me the shit a nigga like to hear  
While I nibble on ya nipple like Pac-Man  
She freakin' she lickin' she rubbin'  
Then she pulled my dick out and start suckin'  
All because I be the Twista  
Even though T-Pain told me shorty was a freak  
I asked her can I take her home (Down right now)

_Chorus 2X - T-Pain_  
I'm in love with a stripper  
She really think I'm playing, I'm playing  
She take me for a joke when I say it  
I'm in love with a stripper  
Got it real hot, gotta get with her  
I can't stay out this club

"Everybody Ayame" the announcer said into the microphone.

A red-haired wolf demon, with green eyes starts dancing around the pole. There was applause after her performance.

"Everybody Yura" the announcer said into the speakers again.

"Everybody here's Kikyou" the announcer.

While doing her performance, there was a big applause. Inuyasha smirked. (**A/N: Yall just wait til my homegurl Kagome get on stage what now, Kinky-hoe, I mean Kikyou. O, excuse me, ON WITH THE STORY!**)

_Pimp C_  
Uh, young Pimp C  
I'm a P-I-M-P, trickin' ain't in my pedigree  
It really ain't bout no square love it's strictly cause she payin' me  
She be wantin' lay me but I can't do too much of that  
Cuz even though yo ass fat, freakin' off ain't where it's at  
But I can show you how to get out there and get it  
You love yo daddy I know ya with it  
That's why I got love for you  
Cuz you get out there and do what it do  
Workin' my piece and work the pole  
Break the trick you gotta pay to roll  
Get the money break 'em off  
And we in the Benz and we scratchin' off

_Paul Wall_  
It was love at first sight when I seen that ass shakin'  
And bout fifty dollars later it was love in our makin'  
Ya simply won my heart when I saw the way ya work that pole  
And when you bent over ya had my wallet in a choke hold  
I saw you in your birthday suit and and baby it was fate  
When you give me a lap dance its like we gone on a date  
But I feel like ya cheatin' on me when I see ya dancin' with other guys  
I'm runnin' low on ones, I cant lie I'm in love baby

_Chorus 2X - T-Pain_

""Last but not least, every Kagome!" the announcer said for the last time.

She had long waist length black hair, with the prettiest chocolate eyes Inuyasha had ever seen in his life.

Inuyasha's POV

'Damn, she finer than Kikyou, she must be new or something. I got to get her in my bed, look at her legs, her boobs, and her ass, I think I'm starting to drool.

End POV

_MJG_  
I'm in love with a stripper, I need to get some stripper counselin'  
Cuz I'm the first one in the front row when they make a stripper announcement  
I think I'm fallin' in love with the one with the most ass  
Thin, lil' bitty waist, I'ma go and buy that bitch a Volkswagen  
MJG, pimp tight, no mo' tippin' stop the bill  
If I come in here one mo' night I'm gon' need Dr. Phil  
But I'm a G, I'll step back and tell them bitches outright  
Ain't no way I can turn a stripper into a housewife

_Too $hort_  
The last girl was pretty but she wasn't fine as you  
She sexy but she couldn't do the thangs you do  
She could dance but nothin' like the way you move  
I used to want her until the day I saw you  
I'm a grown ass man I thought I seen it all  
Doin' all that on the pole and didn't even fall  
And right then I knew exactly what it was (What's that)  
I wanna fuck the baddest bitch in the club

_Chorus 4X - T-Pain_

After the song all the strippers return backstage.

"Roku, she fine as hell!" Inuyasha said daydreaming about Kagome.

"I would have to agree with you on that my friend" Miroku replied.

"After we leave I'm fina talk to her" Inuyasha said (**A/N: I know there is such word as "fina" but in Inuyasha vocab it is, so don't kill me**)

"I don't know man, every time a guy tries to get with her, they end up getting a ticket to the hospital" Miroku said unsurely.

"Well I'm just going to have to change now wont I? Inuyasha said smirking.

Miroku grinned at this "You dog" he said

"You know it" taking a sip of his drink he ordered from the bar.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**This is my first fic, so I hope yall like it, and this is an INUKAG story I just kinda put it in an InuKik story in the beginning. I will update as soon as possible.**

**I'M OUT LIKE 5-4, 3-2, and 2-1 1 Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in love with a stripper by Inuyasha iz mah dawg

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha; quit bothering me before I start some drama in here!

Chapter 3

**BACKSTAGE**

"Kagome, you did great out there!" Kagome's friend Ayame said shocked, while changing in the dressing room.

"Yeah, you did great too, but I think Kinky-hoe (coughs), I mean Kikyou did better than me cause, she's a slut you know, and she probably strips in her sleep." Kagome said going into the dressing into the dressing room to change her outfit into descent looking one.

"Well, in my opinion, I think you kick some ass out there girl, the guys loved you" Ayame said winking and getting out the dressing room dressed and ready to leave.

"You know Ayame you could be right, I don't what I was thinking" Kagome said unsurely.

"Duh, Kagz I'm always right, anyways are you ready to leave cause I'm going to miss my favorite TV show." Ayame said looking at watch.

"Yeah, just let me call Sango to wait for me outside in the parking lot, grabbing her green, light green and white coach purse and getting her cell phone out of it, and then calls Sango.

"Hey Sango, can you wait for me for about 10 minutes or so, okay, yeah, thanks, bye." She says on the phone then hangs it up.

"Thanks Ayame for waiting on me, but I'm going to ride with Sango, I hope that's okay with you". Kagome says to Ayame.

"No, prob, see ya next week, and keep doing what your doing girl". Ayame says to Kagome winking as she leaves.

"Bye".

"Bye"

**IN THE PARKING LOT**

"Um, Sango you're been waiting out here for a minutes now, aint you going to leave, or you wanna come home with me instead sweetheart." Miroku said wriggling his eyebrows at Sango who looked disgusted with him.

"First of all to get things straight I'm not yours nor anybody else's sweetheart, second I would never want to go home with you, third I'm waiting on a friend because she needs a ride, and last but not least where's Yash he didn't come out with you." Sango said glaring at him.

"Ouch, that really hurt Sango, and who's the friend you're waiting on." Miroku said.

"Her name is Kagome she works for this place." Sango said. (**A/N: She is referring to the strip club, people who are really S—L—O—W**)

"Wait a minute, Yash told me he was going to talk to her before we leave while the strippers performances". Miroku said

"Well, you better be lucky he lives through this "talk". She said giggling.

Miroku laughed. "I hope he does too, because he is my ride". Miroku said still kind of laughing.

**AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE**

Kagome walks at the entrance and trys to for search for Sango's car, but couldn't find it.

"You know, you looked sexy dancing on that pole tonight." A deep manly voice said behind her.

Kagome jumped and gasped at this, she turned around and was faced with a tall man who looked like he was in twenties. He had fangs, claws, amber eyes with long slivery white hair, and cute dog-like on top of his head. He was also smirking down at her. (**A/N: Gotta love the ears, it's a chick magnetic you know******).

"What did you say?" Kagome asked catching an attitude with this man who stood in front of her.

"As I said before, you looked sexy dancing on that pole". Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome kissed her teeth and said "And, your is point is Mr."

"Damn babe, you can't take a comment". Inuyasha said looking at her chest, but Kagome didn't notice.

"I can take a comment, but not from you, whatever your name is." Kagome said looking at him with disgust.

"The name iz Inuyasha friends call me Yash, and why not" Inuyasha said pretending to look hurt.

"Because I don't know you, I don't even why I'm talking to you." Kagome starting to pissed off.

"You can get to know me" Inuyasha said smirking.

Still looking at his with disgusted she said "I don't want to know you like that", and then turned her back to him.

Inuyasha smirked then went behind her and whispered "But you know, yo fine ass was dancing on that pole for me" in her ear.

Kagome's eyes wided at this, she suddenly turned around to see where he was, but he no where to be found.

'Lucky bastard, I would have slapped da hell out of him if he still here, Oh goody there's Sango' Kagome said in the mind.

"Hi Sango" Kagome said as she got in the car.

"Hey back to ya Kagz, what took you so long" Sango said starting to drive off.

"Some guy was hitting on me again" Kagome said not giving a damn.

"Fa-real!" Sango said loudly, while making a turn.

"Yeah, for real" Kagome said looking at the car window.

"Did this guy happen to have sliver hair, gold eyes, and dog ears on top of his head"? Sango said, concentrating on the road.

"Yea, why?" Kagome asked looking confused.

"Because that's one of my friends I grew up with when I was younger, and I think he sort of have a crush on you" Sango said winking at Kagome.

"Oh please Sango, I don't have time for men anymore, I'm a working lady, and even if it's not the job I wanted." Kagome said

"Oh come on Kagome, Yash is okay guy, I think, I mean I know it" Sango said (Kagome raises an eyebrow at this.)

"Save it Sango, I'm not interested in your friend, by the way this is my stop, so I guess I'll see ya later San." Kagome said.

"Oh yea I forgot, see ya Kagz" Sango said stopping the car and letting her get out.

"Later San." Kagome said as Sango drove off.

**AT INUYASHA'S HOUSE**

"So how was your talk with your new stripper Yash?" Miroku asked

"It was iight, but she playing hard to get, but know she wants me." Inuyasha said

"I hope you know what your doing Yash, Kagome is not like the other girls you played" Miroku said seriously.

'So that's her name, "Kagome", I like.' Inuyasha thought.

"Don't you think I know that you lech?" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

"Yea, yea, yea, sure you do" Miroku said falling asleep on Inuyasha's bed.

'I don't care how long it takes. Kagome is going to my next girlfriend and that's final' Inuyasha thought.

'Wait a damn minutes what da hell am I doing on the couch?' He thought again.

'Who does the lech think he is, well than I got something for him' He thought again and for the last damn time.

"MIROKU, GET YO ASS OUT OF MY BED, AND GO SLEEP ON THE COUCH!" Inuyasha yelled at the sleeping monk.

Then Inuyasha pushed Miroku out his bed, Miroku ended up on the floor. After a while Inuyasha fell asleep dreaming of ways how he was going to get Kagome to be his girlfriend. Also Miroku was still on the hard floor sleeping like a baby.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Hey yal ima still update as quick as possible, also I hope yall liked it. R&R

Peace, I'm out and remember that,

**INUYASHA IZ MAH DAWG!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm in love with a stripper by Inuyasha iz mah dawg (da 1 N "only")

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, I mean who wants dat 6 pack abs, silver haired, amber eyed, cute puppy eared half demon anyway…………… I do!

Chapter 4

**INUYASHA'S MANSHION**

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacy". Miroku said in front of a sleeping Inuyasha.

"Cant a half-demon get some sleep without his bastard of a friend waking him up". Inuyasha said tiredly pulling sheet over his head.

"Ummm…..let me think about it" Miroku said pretending to think with his hand on his chin. "Nope".

"One more hour, then I get up iight" Inuyasha said, now throwing his pillow on his head.

"No, if I'm up you're up, got that dog boy cause I know you're not deaf".

"Damn Miroku, I don't care I'm sleeping in late, so leave me da fuck alone!" Inuyasha yelled.

'Well I guess I got to do plan B' Miroku thought as he grinned evilly.

"Aye, Yash there's a naked Kagome in da living room waiting for you!" Miroku yelled.

"Huh? what, where?" Inuyasha said jumping out his bed looking around.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! you should had seen dat look on yo face man, it was priceless" Miroku said in between laughs, not seeing an angry half-demon in front of him. "Ummm… Yash I don't like that look you're giving me, cause that look means your going to aaahhhhhh!" Before Miroku could finish his sentence Inuyasha punched the living hell out of him. (**A/N: Pervert side needs to come out as well**)

"Now little brother, did you have to punch the monk so hard." Sesshoumaru said, looking at the television screen.

"Yes, I did, did you see what da little perve did while I was sleeping, and why are you talking to me, da only time you talk to is when you threaten, what something, or what to know something and at this point I really don't care okay Fluffy." Inuyasha said

"First of all don't ever call me that childish name okay puppy, second who is Kagome another bitch that you wanna fuck." He said.

"Yes, no, maybe so and she's not a bitch, she works at dat strip joint dat Miroku always go to." Inuyasha replied sitting on the couch next to his brother watching what he watching which was The Jerry Springer Show. (**A/N: Well I'll be Sesshoumaru is watching Jerry Springer a person like him should watch the Weather Channel, aint like anything wrong with da weather channel its just, let me think of the word…..BORNING**)

"Oh really, did you ask her out yet, knowing you, you probably slept with her." Sess said.

"How shocking it might sound but, I didn't sleep or ask her out yet, we just met, but I'm planning to, I mean who could say no to dis." Inu said (**A/N: He's just conceited, he's gotta reason**)

"Oh please little brother, I bet you can't even let her fall for you in a month, for what I hear she'll turn your little ass down" said a smirking Sesshoumaru.

"Well, I think she will fall for me in a month and how about you put yo money where yo mouth is big bro" Inu said also smirking

"Let me think……three Benjamin's and a Grant, you up for it" Sesshoumaru said. (**A/N: For all who** **don't know that's 350 dollars iight, back to da story**)

"Yep, aint no thing but a chicken wing" Inuyasha said smirking

"Okay, winner takes all" Sess said

"Iight, I like yo style" Inu replied smirking

"I'll take that as a deal little brother" Sess said

"Deal, big bro" Inu said leaving the living room and going back to his room

**INUYASHA'S ROOM**

"Aye, Roku, see if da chicks are going out tonight cause I gotta do some business wit Kagome" Inuyasha said entering his room, seeing Miroku that was watching TV.

"Hell naw, I'm not telling you shit!" shouted an angry Miroku

"Why?" Inuyasha said walking into his closet trying to find something to wear.

"Why? why, WHY, you just punch me man and you think Ima tell you where there going tonight, well buddy you can kiss my ass!" Miroku said angry.

"Well, you know I could always get Sango to go out with you, but only if you tell where they're going NOW TALK!" Inu said to Miroku

**(Silence)**

"Fine" Miroku said with a sigh

"Great what's da plan" Inu said still in his closet.

"Well, I do know that Kagome is not going to be stripping at the strip joint, but I do know that her and Sango are going to a club to party" Miroku said

"A fine ass stripper dancing and getting drunk, it seems like a done deal to me" Inu said still in his closet. (**A/N: Srry, mah dawg gots to look fly dats why he's in his closet so damn long**)

"Yeah, so you wanna go by there about 10:30" Miroku said

"Yea, fa-sho" Inu said still in his damn closet.

"Aye, Yash" Miroku said.

"Yeah" Inu replied

"GET OUT DA DAMN CLOSET!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha

**KAGOME'S HOUSE**

"Kagome, wake up; Kagome, wake up; KAGOME BRAD PITT IS AT THE DOOR!" Kagome's younger brother Souta said while she was sleeping.

"Huh? what, where?" Kagome said jumping out of her bed. (**A/N: Doesn't that** **compare her to a special somebody**)

Souta laughed. "Just kidding Kaggy now get up, breakfast is on the table" Souta said running off.

"Ugh! why me" Kagome whined falling onto her bed.

Five minutes later Kagome finally gets up and goes in the living room of her apartment.

"Good morning, Kagome" a cheery voice said

"Oh hey Sango…..how did you get in my in here?"

"Your brother let me in and I fixed you some breakfast so, dig in" Sango said politely while she sat on the couch and started to watch "Pimp my ride"

"Oh, well thanks San". Kagome said.

"Sure, no prob aint that what friends are for" Sango said grinning

"Okay Sango, what do you want" Kagome said in a bored tone while getting a glass on orange juice, sat down and started drinking it.

"Oh, Kagome you know me to well, can you please go to the club with me, Miroku, and Inuyasha tonight please". Sango asked looking at her with puppy eyes.

"NO!" Kagome said after hearing Inuyasha's name.

"Oh please I'll bring a very hot guy to dance with and drinks will be on me this time" Sango said still looking with puppy eyes.

"Oh really, and I bet the hot guy is that silver haired puppy who hit on girls who he never met in his lifetime" Kagome said not interested.

"Yes, no , maybe so, oh come on it wont be that bad and I promise he wont hit on you, don't make me have to beg now". Sango said now on her knees.

"Sango you are begging" Kagome said looking in her eyes that said 'pretty please with a cherry on top'

"Okay fine, but who's going to baby-sit Souta, I can't leave him here by himself ya know" Kagome said

"I already got that set, he's going to his friend Yoshi's house" Sango said

"Why, do I have a feeling that you already planned this" Kagome said looking at Sango mysteriously.

"I don't know, now lets hit the mall before it gets too late" Sango said

"Alright hold your horses I'm coming" Kagome said.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Wat up guys' srry I took so long, I was babysitting. U know I gotta get paid. Iight pple Chap. 5 coming real real real soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Love with a Stripper by Inuyasha is mah dawg

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha okay so no sueing!

**Chapter 5**

After a long day at the mall Kagome and Sango came back with lots and lots of clothes. Kagome came with two bags while Sango came with seven.

"Goodness I didn't think I could shop that much" Kagome said

Sango narrowed her eyes at her friend "Kagome you only bought three skirts, one pair of pants, and two cute shirts that is not a lot"

"Oh yea" Kagome blushed

"Soooo, what are going to wear to the club tonight" San said

"I dunno yet why?" Kagome asked

"Well, I dunno maybe you have to look extra hot for a certain someone" Sango said putting her new clothes on Kagome's bed.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Oh please Sango, I need some wanna be of a player trying to get me in his bed"

"Like I told u before Yash isn't like that" Sango said unsurely

"Riiight anyways lets go see what were going to wear" Kag said going to closet.

"Right behind ya" San said following

**AT INUYASHA HOUSE **

Inuyasha just got home, now he is in his shower with the radio blasting.

"Meet me in tha trap it's going down" Inuyasha said rapping in the shower.

"Inuyasha if you don't shut up I will put you in a trap and you'll be going down to….you know where!" Sesshoumaru screamed outside the door.

Inu laughed. "Sess that was the stalest thing you said all day you really know how to crack on people"

"You know what im not even going to fuss at you" Sess said walking away.

Inuyasha heard his footsteps going away. "Luv ya too!" Inuyasha said getting out the shower ant going to his room.

"Well, well, well, what should I wear tonight" Inu said looking in his closet. (**A/N: I'm going to burn dat closet down**)

Finally he got out with a Bugs Bunny shirt eating a carrot and on the back it said "What's Sup Doc?" with the matching jeans and white forces. Then he took out his cell phone a begin to dial numbers.

"Aye Roku, I'll be there in 10 minutes iight, yeah, one" Inu hung up and then went to his car and drove to Miroku's apartment.

**AT THE MIROKU APARTMENT **

"**BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP!" **Inuyasha honk his horn loud and long.

"HOLD YOUR HOUSES WILL YA!" Miroku yelled outside the door.

"WELL HURRY UP DEN!" Inuyasha yelled back

Five to seven minutes later Miroku came out wearing almost the same thing as Inuyasha but his had Taz on it.

"Miroku do you know it take you longer than a pregnant woman to get dress?" Inu said driving away to the club.

Miroku glared at him "Ha ha he, I had to do something okay, so give me a break" Miro said coldly

"Whoa, what crawled up yo ass and took a big bite" Inu said jokingly

"Oh nothing" Miro said

"Whateva" Inu said

**AT THE CLUB**

Kagome and Sango stepped in the club looking fly. Sango had on a purple army skirt and top with matching white heels while Kagome had on white pants and a whit a shirt that showed a little bit of her stomach, it was sprayed painted with the words "Touch me and die" she also had the matching hat.

"C'mon Kagz lets get our party started" Sango said while walking on the dance floor. Kagome nodded and followed.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Srry I took so long mah computer wouldn't work and then when I fixed it, it only work for a little bit and broke again and since I'm moving I wont be using in a while so I wrote this on mah Granny's computer. I promise I'll update quickly and remember

**INUYASHA IS MAH DAWG!**


End file.
